Emmy Shephard
Emmy Shephard is the daughter of Isilian, and a prostitute that he met in Lucerne which makes her a member of House Scarlet, although Isilian does not know that Emmy is her daughter and she does not know that he is her father. Emmy has one sibling in the form of Radlet Scarlet who like her is an assasin/rogue but unlike her Radlet stayed in House Scarlet and has formed an internal assasins order within House Scarlet. Emmy became the wife of Edward Shephard, and a member of House Shephard as well as the Order of the Violet Dragon. She and her husband have a young son together. Emmy Shephard would fall in love with the noble Edward Shephard and followed him to his posting of Volhelm where she join him in becoming friends with young bandits of the area where together they would join and almost immediatly take control of the leadership of the bandits calling themselves the Truth Brigade. During the Invasion of Westbridge she and her husband after hiding Luke Labeouf away returned to the northern gate and while the Order of the Blue Dragon engaged the defence they went silently throughout the garrison with their Welplings and killed dozens of the soilders there. Characteristics Personality While on the outside she appears to be extremely calm the main reason that she and her husband are involved so constantly in this type of behavior is the fact that she has a serious violent streak in her. History Early History Emmy Pratter was born in Lucerne Proper and was the daughter of a prostitue who was killed by one of her clients. After the murder she was sent to live in the Lucerne proper orphanage and it was the mistreatment she recieved here that would change her into the violent individual she would become. Eventually she began hanging around with Edward Shephard and his group of friends and together they became involved in theievary and numerous other nefarious types of activities. This behavior continued well into their mid 20's and only slowed when she became pregnant with their first child, who was born a healthy boy. Order of the Violet Dragon Main Article : Order of the Violet Dragon When the Order of the Violet DragonOrder of the Violet Dragon came in to being Emmy and Edward immediatly sought out Ezio in an attempt to join the Order. Seeing their natural abilites at killing almost instantly, Ezio brought them into the order and they have proven themselves as excellent assassins ever since. As the Order of the Violet Dragon has grown the two loose cannons have found themselves growing more and more attatched to the KIngdom of Lucerne. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Relationships Edward Shephard See Also : Edward Shephard Much in the same way as the Harlaquin , and Helaquin conducted their assasinations, Emmy, and Edward Shephard move in much the same way. Emmy and Edward are especially close, and this close bond along with a happy enviroment growing up has meant that the two are far less violent then many other members of the upper echolon. The two being known for their peaceful demeanor and outside of their work most might suggest they would never hurt a fly. Category:Assassin Category:House Shephard Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon